Mi Historia, Suerte En Un Segundo
by DaNielaBh
Summary: Es una chica llamada Isabella. Tiene muchas aventuras pero suele siempre escoger la peor. Este libro es donde escogerá dos al mismo tiempo y tendrá tan solo un segundo para disfrutar las dos opciones.


**Mi Historia **

**Daniela Bahamón **

**Mi Historia, Suerte En Un Segundo**

**Daniela Bahamón **

Para Dios, que es el que me apoyado,

Y jamás me ha dejado sola.

.

»No es momento de tomar decisiones duras si no el de cometer errores,

Tomar el tren equivocado y perderte en algún lado…

Enamorarnos mucho, estudiar filosofía con lo que no se puede tener una carrera.

Cambiar de idea, cambiar otra vez porque nada es permanente…

Cometamos todos los errores posibles, así que cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinar, lo sabremos. «

(La saga Crepúsculo "Eclipse")

**ÍNDICE**

Prefacio…... 5

Introducción…... 6

La fantasía y la reflexión…...11

Reacción…...…...15

La Oportunidad…...19

**Prefacio**

Nada podía ser perfecto, las situaciones se encuentran en un momento de suerte, no suerte por mí sino por las situaciones.

Estar en un equilibrio estable, era la mejor satisfacción pero que de la nada todo comience a derrumbarse como si las cosas empeoraran pero realmente no lo era.

No tenía ninguna decisión tomada todo se daba por el momento, pero era ese momento en que parecía crecer hacia los 20, toda mi vida comenzaba a estabilizarse dentro de mí pero nada en mi alrededor era estable, todo parecía un juego de película.

Nada dura para siempre, nada de este momento podía recordarlos claramente, pues todo se oculta dentro del pasado.

**Introducción**

Ya estábamos en agosto. No quería exagerar pero me comenzaba a gustar Alejandro Torres, no entendía la razón, ¿cuál razón? El amor no tenía razón. Su belleza inundaba mis ojos de ilusión. Ese chico era perfecto.

Mi colegio era muy sofisticado es un internado mixto, campestre. Yo estudiaba con mis mejores amigos Tatiana que era mi amiga de hace aproximadamente 8 años y con mi amigo Sebastián, igualmente. Y con más compañeros donde existía de todo buenas personas, problemáticos, como se dice pelones pero ya llevábamos 4 años estudiando en el mismo grado que ya no importaba lo que sucediera y como fueran. Los dormitorios se repartían en los tres 9º obviamente eran dividido mujeres y hombres, a mí me tocó con Tatiana, –estaba feliz – con Maira otra amiga y con Andrea la hermana de Alejandro, no platicaba mucho con ella. Ya a este tiempo Andrea estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que le toco con nosotras lo único que la consolaba era que estaba con su amiga Maira que era del grupo de ellas y que le tocaba en el grado de Fabiana. A este tiempo ya me hablaba con ella – Maira, Andrea y Fabiana y todos las demás chicas que las seguían pertenecían a 901 y Tatiana, Sebastián y yo en 902.

Llegue a mí casa me duche, me cambie de ropa una ropa cómoda un jeans una blusa de tiras y el par de tenis, aliste la ropa de la semana: los uniformes. Los cuadernos y arranque para el colegio. Me despedí de mi mama.

Llegue al colegio, estaba tan solo el celador y la coordinadora, recorría el camino para llegar al edificio de los dormitorios, subí en el ascensor, llegue al cuarto y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Andrea estaba en el cuarto con su computadora.

–Hola… – fue un saludo sorpresa.

No me atreví a preguntarle absolutamente nada. No tenía la suficiente confianza para platicar con ella.

–Hola –fue muy puntualizada.

Descargué mi pesada mochila, pues siempre mi papá me traía pero en esta ocasión no podía y menos porque yo había decidido venir un domingo y él no me conciliaba.

Sonó el celular de Andrea, lo tomo mientras ella hablaba yo me salí del cuarto dirigiéndome a la biblioteca, esa era la razón por la que tenía que venir.

.

**La Fantasía y La Reflexión**

Había amanecido enferma, me sentía decaída, mi cuerpo parecía no poder sostenerse en mis dos débiles pies, sentía mi pulso débil sin ritmo. No sé si mi azúcar se me había bajado, pero no recordaba haber comido dulce hasta llenarme. Pero decidí levantarme como me sentía.

Llego Sebastián para preguntarme sobre un trabajo – que ni siquiera recordaba.

– ¿Qué tienes…?– Pregunto asustado.

Tatiana se había ido para el cuarto a recoger su celular que se le había olvidado.

Me comenzaba a sentir peor, mis ojos perdían luz, me sentía fatigada como si me faltara el aire. Nunca había tenido una sensación parecida. Mi última mirada fue los ojos angustiosos de Sebastián. De repente sentí un desequilibrio.

Mi respiración parecía mejorar. Ahora mis sentidos volvían a mí.

Sentía mil voces en mi cabeza, como si las palabras no concordaran en mi cerebro. Era un bullido que me hacía sentir mal. Parecía estar de nuevo en mí pero nada concordaba. Estaba en el mundo y viva ¿pero qué estaba viviendo?

Las voces disminuían, ahora todo mejoraba. Ahora entendía las palabras pero no sabía de dónde venían.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–Isabella Gómez.

– ¿Edad?

–No sé.

– ¡Bella!

Ahora mi intento fue en saber quién era el que me hablaba y me sabía mi nombre.

¡Sebastián! No, él no era, esa no era su voz. ¿Qué se había hecho Sebastián? Él había estado con migo cuando había decaído.

Había una nube gris que no me permitía mirar más allá.

–Bella…

Esa voz me permitió la aclaración de mis ojos.

¡Luis! Nunca pensé que fuera él. ¿Cómo diablos Sebastián me podía dejar con él? _Maldito Sebastián_.

Mi pulso se contrajo a un ritmo insoportable. No podía mirarlo porque me sentía la mujer más estúpida, la más fea y patética, todo era lo mismo, un HORROR.

La doctora se dirigió hacia mí cuando desperté.

Estaba atónita. Luis estaba frente a mí, mientras me examinaba. Aún si tener comienzo, estaba desconcertada de todo y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a la presencia de Luis?

No le había dado ni una sola mirada desde que me había despertado, ni una sola palabra.

Me tomaban la presión, mientras mi mirada se figaba en el termómetro.

Me puso su aparato en mi corazón. Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Isabella?

Había notado mi pulsación.

Asentí con un gesto.

–Te daré una vitamina para que te la tomes una al día, pero tienes que ir al médico –me miro a los ojos.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Para qué unas vitaminas?

–No me gusta ese ritmo cardiaco que tienes tan alto.

_Maldita, no se da cuenta que es Luis, lléveselo de aquí. _

Vi a Tatiana que se asomó en la puerta, no me miro a mí sino a Luis. Estaba igual de desconcertada.

–Tendré que llamar a tus padres –sentada en su escritorio, mientras escribía.

Mi rostro de inmediato mostro angustia. ¿Quién me podía salvar? Mire a Tatiana, pidiéndole auxilio.

La doctora no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella se puso sus dedos en la boca.

Ahora mire a Luis por primera vez, él estaba alarmado y preparado pues ya se estaba al tanto.

–Sabes, yo por acá tengo unas pastillas –se sumergió en los cajones, escapándose de nuestras miradas.

Tatiana se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido y me encamino a su lado. Me baje de la camilla pero sentía que mi cabeza se derrumbaba. Luis me tomo de la cintura.

Sentí un escalofrío que recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Quería que me soltara. Puse mis manos en alto, entendiéndole que me sentía bien.

Me encamine al lado de Tatiana, salimos corriendo, para aproximarnos a la esquina que daba la biblioteca.

No me encontraba en el mejor estado para correr, pero di todo de mí.

Luis nos seguía ¿por qué lo hacía? Por qué no se la largaba y punto. Él hacía que todo mi cuerpo no mejorara y que yo no fuera yo, me sentía la chica más extraña.

Llegamos a la esquina. Tatiana se quedó en la vigilancia. Yo me derrumbe hacia el suelo, me dolía la cabeza. Luis se puso a mi lado, me miro dulcemente.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –me tomo el rostro para que lo mirara.

Era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Sí, estaba por segura. De repente un desmayo para que aparezca mi héroe. _Jejejeje…._ Nunca me había imaginado que algo parecido me pasara. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¡NO era un sueño!, qué horror.

Asentí mientras tapaba mi mirada.

Me daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara, su rostro no era compatible con el mío.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí –lo mire a los ojos.

Tenía una mirada seductora.

Le di una mínima sonrisilla, pues su mirada me encanto, no podía ser tan estúpida en este momento.

–Ven –me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a levantar.

Un corrientaso es lo que me produce cuando me toca, mira y habla sin evitarlo.

Lo mire a los ojos, dándome una sonrisilla.

–Sebastián viene con la profesora Lucia –anuncio Tatiana, preocupada.

No entendía por qué le preocupada. Parecía que mis pensamientos estuvieran en ella. Eso me enfurecía.

– ¡Mierda!, Sebastián es un estúpido total – exclamo Tatiana. – ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Era una buena pregunta, ¿pero por qué la hacía?, luego ¿Sebastián nos había visto?, ¿luego no estábamos a salvo? No podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas delante de Luis, sonaban un poco estúpidas.

Tatiana se asomaba, minuciosamente.

–Eres brillante –se declaró a ella misma, con una minuciosa sonrisilla. Saco su celular y marcando al número de Sebastián, me estaba fijando en cada paso.

Luis estaba aún a mi lado, sus manos estabas alejadas de mi cuerpo, el igual que yo parecía un poco confundido, fijando en los movimientos de Tatiana.

¿Por qué Tatiana le estaba marcando a Sebastián?, trataba de pensar en este momento.

Según Tatiana Sebastián se estaba acercando a la esquina donde nos encontrábamos –pero ahí no nos podía ver – ¿Cuál era la preocupación de Tatiana? ¡Estúpida!, se iban acercando a enfermería. Nos habíamos escapado de enfermería y la doctora necesitaba llamar a mis papás. ¡Claro!, estaba un poco desconcertada de la situación, ya lo había pensado antes, no estaba en mí.

– ¡No se te ocurra decir mi nombre! – fue una advertencia muy temerosa de Tatiana.

Me asombraba su astucia. Me produjo una risilla de asombro la cual escondí mirando al suelo. Luis me miro, se habría preguntado ¿Por qué me reía? Lo mire, sonriéndole en su cara, le señale a Tatiana dando de mi parte una afirmación.

Estaba desprendiendo mi miedo a él.

Tatiana parecía igual de inteligente a mí, en momentos como estos. Yo mido cada consecuencia para no cometer el error. No sé si Luis era motivo de no haberlo pensado antes o ¿era el desmayo?, creo que era Luis.

–Quédate quieto, no te muevas, pero no dejes ir a la profesora. No me respondas. Mira, ya arreglamos el problema de Bella, no hay necesidad de la profesora. No sabemos cómo la vas a sacar de aquí, lo que sé es que tienes que sacarla, primito. Tu otra opción es decirle que fue una broma o simplemente escaparte de la vista de ella. ¿Le dijiste que estaba en enfermería?

–Eres un estúpido total, te figuro hacerte pasar por estúpido ante la profesora, porque no hay otra opción –espero respuesta –no me conteste de esa forma, mocoso – nos miraba riéndose –quien lo manda de sapo, salga de allá como pueda. Que tal este – estaba a punto de colgar –no me preguntes eso… ¿Para qué? En la esquina próxima que vas a cruzar, al pie de la biblioteca. –colgó de inmediato.

Estaba un poco desconcertada, pero Tatiana estaba a mi lado. Ella me empujo para que entráramos a la biblioteca.

Mi mente estaba totalmente igual, pero mi cuerpo no. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a unos minutos después de pensarlo.

Luis al tanto de todo abrió la puerta que daba la entrada dándonos acceso muy cordialmente –si hubiera sido otra persona, Tatiana le diría "_muchas gracias_", embozando una gran sonrisa.

No topamos muy asustados, con la bibliotecaria –con su cara rígida, la cual no produce sonrisa alguna. Siempre me había caído mal, al igual que todos.

– ¿Necesitan algo? – pregunto.

–Ehh… si… hmm – Tatiana lo pensaba muy minuciosamente.

Luis me llamo para ir a su lado, en una esquina.

–Yo me voy – dijo Luis –te cuidas, espero que sigas mejor –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Luis? _Que forma más extraña_.

Creo que quería quitarnos un peso más a la hora de irse.

– Chao – dije. –Gracias.

El me miro de ultimo dándome una despedida –sentí algo extraño.

Salió, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Sebastián –creo que no sabía que él estaba próximo a entrar, ya que escuche una disculpa.

No me importo su llegada, así que no lo mire y seguí hacia Tatiana.

– ¡Él es un cobarde! –exclamo Tatiana.

No se había dado cuenta del beso, simplemente que se había ido.

–Es inteligente, querida –le aclare, sabia porque lo decía.

– Salió corriendo, es un cobarde –no sabía porque yo lo pensaba.

– ¡Yo sé porque lo dijo!

– ¡Shh! –me callo

– ¿Perdón? –nos interrumpió la bibliotecaria.

–Necesitamos hacer una investigación, necesitamos un libro –anuncio de inmediato, Tatiana.

– ¡No vuelvo hacer esto en mi vida! –exclamo Sebastián.

Lo voltee a mirar. El observaba aun la puerta –asegurándose de haberla cerrado.

Tatiana parecía tampoco importarle su presencia.

– ¿El viene con ustedes? –pregunto algo antipática la bibliotecaria.

– ¿Quién? –Tatiana se hacia la tonta.

Tatiana estaba bastante extraña hoy, ¿era esa chica la que yo conocía?, si, si era, pero nunca la había visto con esta actitud hacia alguien serio.

–Tatiana –susurro Sebastián –sí, yo vengo con ellas.

–Ah, ¿el?, si él viene con nosotras –le anuncio.

La señora ya se estaba dando cuenta que Tatiana tramaba algo de muy mal gusto, para ella.

Yo me reí a hurtadillas por los sarcásticos comentarios de Tatiana.

– ¿Tienen el carnet estudiantil?

– ¿El carnet?, claro –dijo Tatiana –Bella el carnet.

–Perdón –dije.

–A mí ni me pregunten –algo instantáneo, Sebastián.

– ¿Por qué todo yo? –Reviso su mochila –denme las gracias, que harían sin mí. – ¡Tome! –le exclamo fuertemente, Tatiana.

La bibliotecaria se la recibió igualmente, muy bruscamente.

Sin recibir orden, nos dirigimos para las grandes "columnas" de libros que se formaban. Eran como pasillos temerosos y angostos donde solamente el silencio reinaba. Nos sumergimos por uno de los pasillos.

Estábamos cursando 3º de primaria y Luis 5º –en la misma escuela. Realmente no sentía nada por el –era una niña –a pesar de los juegos arriesgados que nos sumíamos cuando tan solo teníamos 7 años –aproximadamente –jamás sentí algo por él, a pesar de quizás habíamos besado –según Sebastián, ya que no recordaba haberlo hecho con él.

Para Luis parecía haberle interesado. Una mañana o tarde no recuerdo, estábamos jugando con Tatiana, me dijo que Luis quería hablar conmigo, que me esperaba detrás de la escuela; lo tome por extraño, en mi mente a esa edad –con tanta madurez –surgieron ideas de mayores, ideas que temía; pero aun así seguí. Él me esperaba sentado en una banca, no sonreía, –temí más por eso. –Me pare allí como una verdadera estúpida mostrando un rostro preocupante, esperando una pregunta o algo parecido. El comenzó a hablar algo indeciso, comenzó a decirme que como ya había terminado con Sebastián –Sebastián y yo, es otra historia de infancia bastante larga y cargada –que le parecía que –es difícil retroceder al pasado y saber que tenías miedo en ese momento –que si aceptaba ser su novia. Mi miedo era real, lo que mi imaginación me advertía, se cumplía, lo que había imaginado era lo que me había propuesto. Mi única reacción –ya que mi razón lo rechazaba y no sé por qué –fue salir corriendo, sin darle respuesta, y mucho menos que viera en mis ojos el temor.

¿Por qué Luis me había propuesto esto cuando éramos niños? Todo me recordaba esto.

Ahora, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos a los ojos tan cerca, a pesar de que nos veíamos muy seguido, nunca me volvió a mencionar algo parecido. Ahora cuando lo veía me producía un sensación extraña –pero no comparable. ¡Ahora!, no entendía esas mirada, el beso.

Luis era muy guapo. Su piel es trigueña, sus ojos son marrones, tenía barbilla, su boca era delgada, su nariz respingada, sus cejas negras y abundantes y una gran sonrisa encantadora. Su cuerpo, era delgado y eso no lo hacía tan voluptuoso y alto, exactamente igual que yo, pero si calificara del 1 al 10 entre Luis y Alejandro, Alejandro ganaría con 10 y Luis perdería con 8.

Deje esos pensamientos estúpidos y fantásticos para aterrizar a la tierra.

–Sebas, ¿Qué le dijiste a la profesora? –pregunte.

–Fue estúpido lo que hice, por su culpa.

–Ha… no querido, usted fue a contarle, nadie lo mando.

–Como usted se desmayó, ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

Discutíamos algo estúpido mientras caminábamos detrás de Tatiana, en el largo pasillo.

–Se asustó el niño –me reí de algo que me imaginaba estúpido, riéndome también de mi misma, ya que habría hecho el oso cuando caí.

–Ya que después dicen que uno no se preocupa por ella, que no sé qué.

Tatiana carraspeo la garganta. Me reí.

–Parce, ¿Cómo me caí? –Ya que no había dejado de pensar en ese momento –fue algo dramático, patético….

–Usted ni se cayó. Luis la detuvo cuando casi se cae –me recalcaba algo regañadientes.

Me sentí satisfecha de haber escuchado esas palabras. Eso quería decir que ¡no había hecho el OSO!

– ¡Ay! Luis. Uyy…. –Se rieron juntos, mirándose picaronamente.

– ¡Ay! Dejen la bobada ustedes dos. Inmaduros, agradézcanle.

¿Defendía a Luis? Ay que estúpida.

–Luis, Luis. Ahora toca decirle Luis – menciono sarcásticamente Sebastián.

–Sebastián deje la estupidez –di una sonrisa a hurtadillas. –Yo no hice el oso con la profesora –mencione para que se enfureciera.

Tatiana se rió por mi sarcasmo.

–Claro –dijo –usted no fue la estúpida –susurro.

–Gracias a Dios –dije igualmente, riéndome. – ¿Quién es el niño más estúpido? –le mime.

–Todo bien Luisita o ¿Luchita?

Tatiana se carcajeó tan emocionada.

– ¡El niño más estúpido, que hizo el oso se encuentra en el colegio Creando! Que tal un anuncio, espectacular.

– ¡JAJAJA! Luisita.

– ¡JAJAJA! Estúpido.

–Son una manada de niños los dos –se rio Tatiana.

Tenía razón, éramos unos inmaduros pero eso nos hizo amigos, ese era nuestro trato diario. Los dos éramos los que siempre discutíamos. Sebastián nunca peleaba con Tatiana, siempre era conmigo y sin necesidad, siempre, pero yo era su preferida.

Nos hicimos los verdaderos estúpidos a que un breve tiempo se redujera para salir de este horrible lugar.

Tatiana reclamo su carnet. Yo era la última de la fila para salir de la puerta. En nuestra salida nos topamos con Alejandro y Jesús –el representante del colegio –. Fue una inesperada sorpresa, pero no hizo que mi cuerpo se alterara, ni una mirada. Salí con tranquilidad –eso era lo que expresaba, pero realmente no lo sentía –lo único que hizo en mi fue no pronunciar palabra alguna durante un largo camino.

Pensaba: su rostro se encontró con el mío y que todo había pasado tan rápido, siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos para que se quedaran estampados en mis pensamientos. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan desapercibido. Era frustrante no ser capaz de tantas cosas en ese momento, pero era yo la que estaba en esa situación, no era nadie más.

Lo estaba analizando completamente llegando a la conclusión que fue una simple casualidad y que ya era parte del pasado.

¿Luis, que producía en mí? No siempre se comportaba de la misma manera; en ocasiones diferentes era demasiado fastidioso. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera, ahora? ¿Quería tener algo conmigo?: no, era algo estúpido de pensarlo, creía que no era la chica adecuada para nadie, estaba completamente segura.

Luis ¿Quién era Luis?, estaba completamente abrumada. Desde el inesperado desmayo hasta la inesperada atención de Luis. Yo no le podía interesar. Fue una sencilla cordialidad, pero ¿Quién hace eso? Cuantos interrogantes tenía. Estaba a punto de creer en la casualidad y en la formalidad, eso resolvía todo.

Timbraron para ir a la 4ª hora de clase, estábamos en sociales. La profesora Gloria estuvo en la mayor parte de la clase platicándonos –como siempre. Estaba bastante concentrada en la clase ya que las cosas reales realmente hacen reír.

Habían 2 cafeterías una que quedaba al pie del club del colegio que era donde comían los 9º hasta 11º y la otra que queda al pie de las aulas era para los 6º hasta 8º.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería a almorzar. Era una buena tarde ya que no había nada que hiciera de mis pensamientos otra abrumadora bola peluda.

**Reacción**

Iba entrando al ascensor con la a compañía de Maira. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo, mientras ella pinchaba el botón.

– ¡Bella!

Mire por la mínima retinilla del ascensor antes de cerrarse, era Luis el que me necesitaba, parecía cansado.

Tenía una sensación extraña. Luis me estaba buscando, parecía importante lo que quería decirme. Mi imaginación me trajo algo parecido al pasado. No, no podía pensar en eso, no podría pasar, no, no era lo suficiente.

– ¿Cómo es que se llama él? –me pregunto Maira.

– ¿Luis? –estaba nerviosa a esa pregunta.

–Ahh… si, Luis, no me acordaba. ¿Para qué te busca? –ella le interesaba bastante la vida de los demás en ese sentido.

–…. No tengo ni idea. No sé.

Era real mi respuesta, no tenía ni idea. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

Maira me miro algo interesada por la situación.

El ascensor estaba llegando a su destino. Abrió la puerta. Maira salió de primeras con bastante seguridad –admiraba esto de ella –yo salí bastante nerviosa e insegura, me imaginaba a Luis muy cerca, quería pasar la puerta del cuarto de inmediato.

Maira abrió la puerta, entrando de primeras. Tenía mi mano en la cerradura.

– ¡Bella!, me vas a dejar por fuera, también –estaba agitado.

Mi única reacción fue cerrar de inmediato la puerta, no quería que Maira se enterara de lo que me imaginaba.

Parecía haber esperado alguna respuesta mía, pero estaba en completo shock, estaba desconcertada de esta situación.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– ¿De qué? –que estúpida pregunta.

–Prefiero decírtelo en otra parte – me encamino de nuevo al ascensor.

Me adentre de nuevo. El pincho el botón hacia abajo.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa o ¿impresionada?, pero esto no permitió que una pizca de mi impidiera algo de incomodidad.

–No quiero ir muy lejos. No quiero salir.

No sabía porque le había aceptado la invitación y no optábamos por estar donde estábamos. Que estúpida.

El me miro muy seguro. Hundió un botón, quedando a la deriva, sin llegar a un lugar seguro. Esto me había puesto más nerviosa ¿podríamos salir de aquí? Pero estaba segura que nadie nos iba a ver. Era bueno esto.

–Está bien.

El por un momento se quedó parado mirando los botones, parecía bastante pensativo. Yo seguí su mirada, algo nerviosa, no pensaba nada en este momento. El suspiro y luego se arregosto hacia el espejo que está detrás de nosotros, sentándose, luego me miro.

– ¿Sufres de claustrofobia? –pregunto algo risueño.

–No –respondí muy seca – ¿Por qué? ¿Nos vamos a demorar? –algo de mi quería explotar.

Su mirada era encantadora, su picardía y suspicaz lo hacía muy seductor. Todo esto hacia que mis hormonas se alborotaran y comenzara a revolotear algo en mi estómago.

No sé de donde había salido esta necesidad de coquetearle, igualmente. No era una necesidad, era algo que estaba guardado dentro de mí, que nunca había tenido el valor de sacarlo.

–No sé, pero esperemos que si –alzaba su mirada – ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

Me imagine una torpeza de mi parte al acceder a sentarme, pero no sucedió. Gracias a Dios.

– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte.

Me había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba oscuro cuando llegue al edificio, pero no sabía claramente que horas eran.

–Van hacer las 10.

–Mentiroso –estaba alarmada.

–Mira –me mostro su reloj.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tarde?, había estado en una exposición de artes con Maira y luego nos habíamos sentado a comer helado.

Era demasiado tarde y pensé en quien podía utilizar el ascensor a esta hora. Tenía miedo de que esto alguien lo arruinara, pero también tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría.

– ¿Qué pasa si esto lo van a utilizar? –pregunte, me causaba inquietud.

–Creo que bajamos de inmediato. Pero creo que nadie lo utilice a esta hora. ¿Dónde estabas?

–En la exposición de arte. No había nada más que hacer.

Me detuve a mirarlo minuciosamente. ¿Por qué Luis estaba sentado a mi lado?, ¿por qué este chico tan guapo me estaba pretendiendo? No era yo una miserable. ¿Yo que producía en él? ¿Por qué él era causa de tanta confusión y no me dejaba en paz?

Quería mirarme en el espejo, quería saber ¿qué tan miserable estaba?, ¿qué me mostraba la chica del otro lado?, pero no podía ser tan descarada.

Alejandro salió a flote de mis pensamientos ¿por qué sentía algo por él y por Luis?, ¿cuál era más fuerte?, ¿los dos eran simples caprichos? Estaba segura de una sola cosa no tenía ni idea lo que estaba viniendo y lo que se avecinaba.

– ¿En qué termino lo de la vez pasada?

–Todo salió perfecto.

Sin mencionarle mí apodo.

Se quedó mirándome por un momento.

Por un momento estaba decidida en preguntarle ¿para qué me necesitaba?, pero me acobarde, sería como ponerle punto final a esto.

Me miro por última vez, rápidamente.

–Tatiana es brillante. Sabia como mover las fichas –anuncio después de mirarme.

–Creo que alguna neurona estaba funcionándole.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No crees en su astucia? –pregunto.

–Sí. Pero no es común en ella, bueno si, pero en otros tipos de situaciones.

¿Por qué estábamos hablando de Tatiana? ¿Era Tatiana la que le interesaba? ¡No!, es imposible.

Creí que me sentiría como estúpida a su lado, pero parecía todo marchar bien, bueno no había cometido una estupidez.

Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Maira, Tatiana y Andrea ¿extrañarían de mí?, sobretodo Maira. Desaparecí de su lado como una humarada de humo.

–No recuerdo mucho de ella en la escuela.

Pensé un momento, ¿quién era ella? Claro era Tatiana.

–Yo tampoco. Lo que recuerdo es tan poco.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No eran amigas? –se sorprendió por mi anuncio.

–Sí. Solamente, antes no hablábamos igual. Ella siempre es, poco arriesgada –pensaba en mis palabras –nunca recuerdo haber jugado con ella, siempre jugaba con Sebastián y Ana María. Creo que fue eso –Ana María era nuestra amiga que desapareció de nuestras vidas en 6º.

Pensé en lo _"poco arriesgada"_. Yo era bastante igual, nada cambiaba en nosotras, nos parecíamos tanto, muy pocos defectos nos distinguía, mi malgenio era una característica mía, mi egoísmo, etc.…

Ana María. Cursaba exactamente igual que Tatiana, Sebastián y yo. Era alta –una de las más altas de los tres –, su cabello era castaño claro, su rostro pálido, blanco; poseía muchas pequitas, sus ojos eran café claro. Era bastante extrovertida, un poco fastidiosa –muy fastidiosa en realidad. Poseía un carácter fuerte. Las dos nos uníamos para protegernos de Tatiana. Tatiana era ese tipo de chicas hipócritas. En la escuela, era en ese lugar donde más se comportaba de esa forma. No sé qué ganaba con eso, aun ni siquiera lo entiendo –no sabía claramente como describirla.

Estaba sentada al lado de Tatiana –en la misma banca, donde estuve con Luis. Se nos acercaba Ana María, ella me dijo –lo recuerdo tan claramente. _"–No nos hablemos con Ana, pongámonos bravas. ¿Listo?–"_.

Acepte como verdadera estúpida, ya que creía que si no estaba junto aTatiana me faltaría todo, me iría mal en la escuela –sobre las notas. No tendría amigas –aun lo sigo pensando.

Tatiana hacia exactamente lo mismo conmigo. No sé si ella planeaba todo eso solamente por molestar, pero era tan creíble.

En 4º le dije: _– ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me ignora?–_Ella me aclaro que solamente estaban hablando con las demás y que no estaba brava conmigo. No sabía qué clase de persona era Tatiana.

Ana María y yo, creíamos a Tatiana como el tipo de personas farsante. Llegamos al colegio en el 2008. Nosotras estábamos decididas en dejar el pasado atrás. _–hasta aquí llego Tatiana, no nos va a volver a humillar por creer que es la única –_recuerdo las palabras de Ana, aún más claras. Estaba en total acuerdo con ella.

Aun Tatiana es así –no ha dejado de serlo. Existe una diferencia al pasado, ella desde este año –2011 –ha cambiado conmigo, lo ha dejado un poco atrás. Yo ya no le prestó atención a esas ignorancias de un día para otro, simplemente le dijo un ¡Hola! Fuertemente, lo demás queda para ella –es así como me he librado de peleas durante este año. A pesar que dentro de mí, enfurezco, y no poder decir: _–termino. No más –_pero soy completamente vulnerable a eso. Nunca he sido capaz de eso, ahora mucho menos. Me resigne a que es su comportamiento natural y hereditario de ella.

Ana María, terminando 6º, decidió irse para otro colegio por problemas familiares – dejándome sola, vulnerable a las humillaciones de ella. Enterrando nuestro pasado, enterrando nuestra amistad –que se desconfiaba por culpa de Tatiana. Dejando una cosa en mí para toda mi vida. Bella, ella es la que me llamo así desde 3º. Era mi mejor amiga junto a Sebastián y Luisa –cuando estudiaba conmigo en 3º. Después me dejo al lado de Tatiana. Tatiana era buena amiga –tenía que aceptarlo. Pero en unos días no lo era.

La medida del tiempo se encargó de unirnos –no igual que con Ana. Tatiana no ese tipo de amiga, la cual es la cómplice –no le gusta ese tipo de cosas. Es muy seca. Pero me acostumbre a ella, dándome cuenta que no están mala, simplemente hay que comprenderla, es su modo de vivir. Esa era la razón la cual desconfiaba de sus extrañas actitudes. Tatiana cambio, demasiado, hasta el extreme que es ella la que me hace olvidar mis problemas y es ella la que me hace reír –lo que hacía Ana, en el pasado.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron al pasado olvidándome de Luis, pues él había hecho que recordara esos momentos. Creo que es inevitable pensar en el pasado cuando ha sido tan bello conmigo.

–Sí. Cuando jugábamos. Yo tampoco recuerdo a Tatiana jugar con nosotros.

–Nunca lo hizo –aceptaba un poco resentida.

–El pico botella. ¿Recuerdas? –dio una mínima sonrisilla de picardía.

Acepte con una mirada, pues es uno de mis recuerdos más claros de mi infancia.

– ¿Contigo no me bese? ¿Cierto?

–No….

Pensé en un momento porque nunca lo hice.

–Sí. Porque siempre estabas con Sebastián.

¿Era una reclamación? _¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ Es simplemente mi ilusión. No te ilusiones Bella, no, él no es para ti.

¿Qué decía ahora?

–Pero él no me gustaba…. – que estúpida al decir eso.

– ¿Y por qué fueron novios, entonces?

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Luis? ¿Por qué el pasado estaba tan marcado entre esta conversación?

–Aun no tengo la respuesta… muy clara. Fue estúpido, es lo único que tengo por seguro.

Su única reacción, una mínima sonrisilla de ironía.

–Créeme no es gracioso –no pensé en ese momento.

–Simplemente…. Me rio de mí mismo –daba otra sonrisilla más amplia.

En mi cabeza no se me cruzo preguntarle, estaba preocupada por cosas más importantes.

Nuestro contacto visual era demasiado poco para llevarnos como amigos.

Por un momento me comencé a preocupar por la hora, estaba nerviosa de que el ascensor bajara y nos descubrirán, de que un interrogatorio comenzara cuando pisara mi cuarto.

–Bella, ¿cuántos años es que tienes? –preguntó, parecía muy natural.

Ya estaba llegando a un punto muy delicado, no por mí, sino por la información, quería información de mí.

–14… –quería preguntarle para que quería mi edad, pero me acobarde.

Me miro a la respuesta. Me miro detalladamente, algo de ironía veía en todo esto. Su mirada permanecía en una misma dirección, me miraba a los ojos y se fijaba en mis manos. En mi posición llevaba mi mirada a mis manos, no tenía el valor de encontrarme con su mirada.

–Bella, esto es estúpido, pero tengo que decirlo…

Pronunciaba las palabras mientras se fijaba en su segunda dirección.

Algo de nervios producía en mi tanta inseguridad en él. Esperaba que no planeara nada que afectara mi ser.

_No, no piensa en nada estúpido, cállate_. Intentaba no ilusionarme.

–Ehh… mira no sé cómo sonara esto, pero es bastante estúpido –pensó un momento mientras se tocaba las manos.

Lo miraba, era la única forma de cordialidad que podía ofrecer, no podía mirarlo sería muy grosera de mi parte así quisiera aguardarme en mí, tenía que contenerme a mi necesidad.

–Bella, cierra los ojos –mirándome a los ojos.

¿Sería eso lo que estaba pensando?, no sabía si aceptar pero si no aceptaba parecería muy antipática, pero si aceptaba, que tal que fuera una broma y pareciera una estúpida.

Cerré los ojos y espero que su voz me guiara.

–No te muevas… espera mi llamado.

No sé qué mueca estaría haciendo pero parecía muy nervioso pero satisfecho.

_Cerré los ojos,_ pero en que estaba pensando, estaba arriesgando a algo peligroso, desde cuando llego la nueva Bella que no conocía, pero me sentía satisfecha de saber de qué había logrado un punto que sin Luis no hubiera llegado. _¡Ay pero no! _

Sentía que Luis se acercaba a mí, una respiración caliente se aproximaba con la mía. Quería abrir los ojos pero tenía miedo de encontrarme con su mirada. Me imaginaba su dirección.

Estaba sentada, cruzando las piernas. Llevaba puesto mis jeans y una camisa amarilla con unos tenis beis. Un peinado sin peinar. Mis ojos delineados de azul con mi rostro empapado de polvos y corrector. Tenía mis manos en medio de las piernas.

Sentí que sus manos comenzaba a entrelazarse con las mías. Intente abrir los ojos.

–No lo vayas a abrir –me anuncio.

Me tomo las manos y las acerco a él, separándolas en segundo lugar. Sus manos se acercaban a mis pómulos.

Este momento era en que quería que la tierra me tragara, pero también quería tener una experiencia nueva.

Se acercaba cada vez más pero tan despacio como si temiera de mi reacción. Estampo sus labios con los míos. Era una reacción que había esperado, pero aún me había parecido irreal, no tenía ni idea si besarlo o separarlo, tenía mil opción pero todas eran estúpidas.

Abrí los ojos con un parpadeo y volví y los cerré.

Él me tomaba de mi rostro, me beso de forma muy delicada y despacio.

No sabía dónde poner mis manos, decidí en dejarlas en el aire así pareciera muy estúpido.

_Me besaba Luis tan delicadamente,_ ¿Qué momento estaba viviendo? ¡Oh por Dios!

Estaba organizando mis pensamientos, Luis me invito a hablar con él para besarme o ¿qué fuera su novia?, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Estaba segura que existían mejores pretendientes que yo y ¿entonces? Sería el pasado que revivía un salto en él.

Recordé que sus dulces labios estaban junto los míos y me di cuenta que el tiempo no era nada en esta situación.

_¡Estaba besando, oh no, soy yo!_

El me besaba pensando en que era un primípara en esta situación –bueno lo era. Era tan delicado como todo un caballero, era extraño verlo de esa forma.

Creo que la seguridad entre nuestros besos llevó un poco más a la confianza y una mínima sonrisilla se soltó en sus labios haciendo que sus manos se postraran en mi cintura, levantándome.

Ahora que estaba de pie, sentía aun timidez pero si no lograba eliminar en ese momento seria polvo.

Él postro de nuevo sus manos en mi rostro, lo tome de la camisa –con timidez, no lograba eliminarla. Con fuerza para que pareciera más apasionante.

Él se soltó de mis labios, dejando sus manos en el mismo lugar. Me miraba con cierta ternura que a veces me parecía demasiado cursi y estúpida. Yo aún poseía mis manos donde más cómodas se encontraban.

–Bella –pensó la situación –creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta…

–Sí, pero mira eh…

– ¡Shh! No digas nada –puso sus dedos en mi boca y de nuevo empezó a besarme.

¿Creía que sus besos hacia que me enamorara del? Pues algo estaba logrando.

Estaba dudosa en aceptar ser su novia, lo único que tenía seguro era que no quería que nadie se enterara.

–Pero no quiero que nadie se entere –me separe de su lado para proponerle.

–Ok –intentado volverme a besar.

–No estoy jugando –le advertí, muy seria.

–Te lo prometo –me dedico una mirada para decírmelo.

Me volvió a besar.

–Quiero ir a dormir –estaba realmente cansada.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana –me dijo mientras pinchaba el botón.

Le asegure con mi rostro.

Salí del ascensor más liviana de un peso que me hundía hacia unos segundos. Él se quedaba en el ascensor.

– ¡Bella! –Me dijo antes de cerrarse el ascensor –gracias.

¿Qué le había pagado a Luis?

¿Por qué Luis me había propuesto esto? ¿Era un simplemente un juego para él?

En algunos momento me imagine algo de farsa en todo esto por eso estaba segura de que no debía tomar en serio la situación ya que sabía perfectamente quien era Luis.

Había vivido un momento inesperado e irreal que nunca viviría Isabella, ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo? ¿Era yo la que había estado todo el tiempo ahí sentada? ¿Por qué me había pasado todo esto a mí?

Di cuantos pasos muy lentamente, esta atónita a toda la situación pasada. Me adentre al cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas, recordé la hora, mire mi celular, eran las 10: 32 pm, no era tan tarde pero si lo ideal para no haber nadie despierto, mañana teníamos clases, era lógico.

Quizás sentí que debía sentarme y analizar la situación, pero el cansancio y el nerviosismo de que las chicas se despertaran era un temor, me decidí en acostarme.

Por un momento cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme y tranquilizar el pasado, pero era inevitable que mis pensamientos revolotearan y volviera de forma estúpida, imaginándome situaciones que quizás podrían haber vivido en ese momento. Los pensamientos inmaduros me dieron una sonrisilla que ignoré de inmediato.

Pensé en la verdadera situación y me di cuenta que Luis me había tratado como nadie, había sido tan especial. Pensé _él me beso_, pero yo también había besado, ¿que era la sorpresa para mí? ¿Las dos cosas? Era yo, yo había besado a un chico muy guapo, había sido capaz, ¿quién era yo? Era Bella que había sido capaz de besar a Luis y punto, no encontraba otro argumento.

Mire a la oscuridad, tenía el edredón sobre mi cuello, comencé a imaginarme otra situación.

Escuche movimiento en la cama del lado.

–Bella –Maira anuncio.

De inmediato cerré los ojos, no quería darle explicaciones a Maira las cuales me llevaría al fondo.

Al parecer Maira se había levantado para mirarme, sentía su llamado muy cerca.

–Si como no, ya me le creo que está durmiendo –suspiro algo graciosa mientras se adentraba a su cama.

Intente mantener los ojos cerrados.

**La Oportunidad**

Mientras me bañaba mantenía mis pensamientos calmados y no comenzar a alborotarlos –era algo muy peligroso.

Era novia de Luis a hurtadillas, _más que infantil_, pero era lo más seguro para mí y mi mamá.

Creo que tener una relación oculta por protección mía era más que divertido, era algo sarcástico pero real.

El problema era Luis, ¿que querría de mí?, creo que si no era algo serio era algo mejor ya que no tendríamos que recordar que tuvimos algo real y estúpido y sería mucho mejor para los dos ya que sería algo más divertido.

Me estaba vistiendo. Andrea estaba en el baño, Maira maquillándose y Tatiana arreglándose.

No estaba segura si contarle a Tatiana acerca de mi relación, tenía miedo de que quizás digiera algo, no quería que Angélica se enterara.

Quería contarle porque el silencio me ahogaba de forma impaciente, no me importaba la promesa lo que me importaba era que él la cumpliera.

Maira se acercó a mí, parecía indecisa. Se sentó en mi cama mientras me ponía mis perlas.

– ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? Entre al cuarto y tú ya no estabas, bueno tu cerraste la puerta ¿Por qué?

–Luis me llamo –quería dar algo de interés en esto.

–Siempre te llamo y ¿para qué? –ahora se le había interesado un poco.

Ahora que me inventaba o simplemente le negaba todo, una buena solución era mentirle, de la otra forma era peor, conocía a Maira.

–Quería que le preguntara una cosa a Angélica –fue una mentira a último momento.

Era una mentira que no le interesaba a Maira, no tenía el problema de Maira preguntarle a Angélica.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Si decía que era un secreto, se interesaría. La mejor solución para calmar a Maira son las cosas simples y yo soy una de esa.

–Una personal, nada de importancia –mentía con mucha naturalidad.

– ¡Maira! –la llamaba desde el baño, Andrea.

Maira me dio una mínima sonrisilla antes de colaborarle a Andrea.

Tatiana estaba bastante ocupada en ella, siempre estaba interesada en su vida. Estaba fijada en sus pantorrillas, arreglándoselas.

– ¡Hello! –me senté a su lado.

Tatiana no sabía qué hacer con migo. Una simple mirada fue su saludo.

– ¿Qué tal tu _**noche**_? –pregunté muy animada.

Seleccioné _**noche**_ para el tipo de conversación, tenía necesidad de que alguien se interesara por mí.

Ella me miro con cierta ignorancia a mi pregunta, ya que no le gustaba que le preguntara acerca de ella, o quizás simplemente impresionada a la pregunta tan animada.

Aquella fue una simple negación de nada.

–Ay querida, yo si la pase demasiado chévere –me arregoste a su cama, dando interés.

Ella afirmo con un gesto, sin importarle se fue para los closet.

_Ok_. ¿Por qué no le interesaba? O ¿por simple naturaleza ella era así? Cuanto hubiera deseado que hubiera tenido otra reacción: _¿luego qué pasó?_ Pero realmente era peor de fría que yo.

Respire profundo a su actitud y me acosté en su cama por un momento mientras pensaba en _**anoche**_ –hasta como palabra, que de nada sirvió.

–Estudiantes de 902, por favor acceder al laboratorio a la primera hora de clase –era el profesor Jhon, el de física, pronunciando un anuncio por el altavoz.

Respire de nuevo mientras pensaba en las palabras del profesor. _Que pereza_.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Estaría haciendo bien las cosas? Era una niña de simplemente 14 años, ¿pero qué tenía de malo? La edad no era algo de importancia, existían niñas peores, perdían su virginidad a los 12 años, no parece lo más correcto, pero la edad no mide la cantidad de madures. Desde niña he tenido la capacidad de razonar correctamente –dentro de mí.

Era mí forma de ser la que juzgan todo el mundo: mi papá porque según el yo no habló y además por ser tan antipática. Reconocía mi antipatía, pero la gente con la que no era amable, era porque me producía cierta conexión negativa, la cual mi sentidos la rechazaban de inmediato. Había intentado muchas veces ser amable pero era la gente que se sobrepasaba con migo y de inmediato los rechazaba con una mirada, no era mi culpa o ¿sí? Siempre había tenido esa duda.

Mi mamá, porque no era igual a muchas personas, siempre intentaba compararme a los demás para que fuera _más auténtica_ –como mi prima Lorena –_más simpática_ –como mi prima Camila –_más inteligente y angelical_ –como mi hermana Patricia. Simplemente era un menos para todos, cuando era un más para mí misma, pero eso no me afligía en absoluto porque venía de parte de mi mamá. Mi mayor rabia era simplemente la comparación que los demás comenzaban a tomarla también.

Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas bonitas, pero mi error –para los demás –es mi poca expresión de sentimientos y opiniones, para mí no valía en absoluto, nadie necesitaba que le digiera que la amaba, mis acciones lo hacían, esa charlotearía de las cosas materiales y menos importantes eran las que me afectaban, ya que no iban con esa cantidad de basura que la gente se inventaba, simplemente iba hacia donde mi origen me llevara.

Mi forma de pensar no había afectado a nadie porque no las expresaba, no podía negar que también era temor lo que sentía si llegara a contar, pero nadie sabía ¿Por qué actuaba de tal forma? ¿Qué me gustaba? Ya que nadie me preguntaba, siempre juzgaban sin saber el Porqué de las cosas.

Tenía demasiados errores como cualquier ser humano, pero creo que nadie entendía porque los poseía, eso me había llevado a crear un ser dentro de mí totalmente distinto al de afuera. Nadie había tenido el tiempo para conocerme –de la gente que conocía –o ¿la oportunidad? Creo que el remedio de todo es preguntar solamente una vez y esperar la respuesta antes de juzgar o sino de lo contrario seguirán diciendo que _la juventud de ahora en día es peor_.

No creo en la psicología, pero creo que simplemente los padres no deben ser padres deben ser amigos, es algo que me lo ha ofrecido mi mamá y me ha hecho falta de mi papá pero si mi papá no hubiera sido como es ¿sería yo como ahora?, tendría un poco más de rienda suelta a la hora de hablar y más altanera –como con mi mamá –pero lo amaría más y podría tener más confianza en mí misma. No voy con eso de que no se le puede pegar a los hijos, nunca mi papá me ha pegado porque nunca me lo he ganado, pero si hubiera necesidad no hubiera odiado a mis padres, cuando mi mamá lo hacía decía muchas veces que la odiaba pero no era cierto. En los momentos buenos deben ser como amigos y en los momentos malos como padres de lo contrario sería un desastre, pero ante un castigo se debe preguntar el porqué de las cosas y luego castigarlo. Es un punto de vista que da una adolescente que tiene los mismos problemas de los demás, era lo que deseaba que mi papá hiciera, que me preguntará así me diera temor responder.

Mis padres me daban un buen ejemplo de cómo vivir pero nunca mi mamá me sentó y me dijo que era lo bueno y lo malo, pero lo aprendí dándome cuenta que se rechaza y que se acepta, pero a pesar de que mis papá me insistiera y me llevara a la iglesia jamás iba cambiar mi puno de vista hacia la religión era algo que llevaba dentro de mí, todos me daban ejemplo de los sacramentos pero no he podido llevarlos con migo porque creo que hay algo debajo del el mantel.

Creo en Dios como ser que creo el cielo y la Tierra y como padre de Jesucristo, pero no creo en los sacerdotes, todos no tenían el don para predicar la Palabra, ¿pero en la Biblia si narraban la vida de Jesucristo tal como era? O era una conveniencia para la religión. Amo a Dios como un amigo no como un ser temeroso y superficial, creía que eso de confesarse era charlotearía de la religión; una vez me confesé con un sacerdote que no conocía, me sentía la niña más incómoda del mundo, lo más bello y satisfactorio es pedir perdón a Dios y era más cómodo. Nunca había estudiado la Biblia ni tampoco estaba enterada de ese tipo de cosas pero creo que la tradición de confesarse viene de Jesús, pero era Jesús, pero habían muy pocos sacerdotes que alcanzaban esa amabilidad y confianza que Él; no sabía porque los sacerdotes no podían tener esposa ¿era por qué Jesús nunca tuvo? Pues yo creería que si llego a tener, lo más bonito que tiene un ser humano es amar y eso lo pudo haber dado Jesús a una mujer y no me parecía pecado eso ni tampoco un sacrificio, el sacrifico fue morir por nosotros demostrando cuanto nos amaba dejando también su amor en la Tierra, sería muy bonito, un amor perfecto, ni de imaginarme, era demasiado conmovedor.

Mi ideología nadie me la había inculcado, nunca la había leído en ninguna parte, era mía, me orgullecía.

Muchas veces pensé en que si lo pensaba era un error y Dios me castigaría por eso, pero la religión no me producía confianza, creo que la fe y la buena obra es la que salvaría a todas las almas. Ralamente los sacerdotes no iban con migo.

Si mi papá se llegara a enterar de mi tipo de creencia, me daría un sermón de toda una vida, era muy creyente a la Palabra de la Biblia.

Por un momento comencé a aterrizar de nuevo, había llevado un pensamiento de una duda de mis acciones a mi tipo de ideología. Me había dado cuenta de cosas nuevas en mis pensamientos, cada día me sorprendía de mí misma.

–Bella, se quedó dormida. ¡Bella! –era la voz de Tatiana.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, mire el rostro de Tatiana. Tatiana tampoco me conocía, pero tenía la oportunidad de estar a mi lado y de que quizás me pueda escuchar. Existía mucha gente que no tenía la oportunidad. _Que importante_.

Me levante, tocándome mi cuello.

_Los pensamientos son verdaderamente extraños, comienzan por un lado y terminan por otro_.

Salí del cuarto con Tatiana.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en Luis de nuevo. Tenía miedo de verle la cara, ¿Cómo reaccionaré en ese momento?

Estaba confundida con el bien y el mal, pero si esto no eran ninguna de las dos cosas. Tenía miedo de que todo me saliera mal ya que no quería parecer una estúpida.

Trate de tranquilizarme acerca de ese pesado tema, esto era un juego, ¡eso!, me lo iba a tomar como un juego.

–No sé si contarte –anuncié a Tatiana.

Ella me miro extraña, con una expresión desinteresada.

Le estaba dando importancia a Tatiana, ella no le importaba mi vida pero a mí sí me importaba la vida de ella, eso a ella la hace sentir importante y a mí más humillante.

No sabía si contarle su desinterés me producía furia.

No entendía como Tatiana había cambiado tanto de un día para otro, bueno, ya estaba cansada de discutir ese mismo tema, ella no le interesa los demás.

–Tatiana, ¿Por qué el día anterior estaba tan feliz? –pregunté con algo de resentimiento.

–Yo no estaba feliz, estaba normal –dijo muy fresca.

–Pero usted fue la que armo el plan. Yo la veía feliz.

–No. Estaba normal, sino que me toco pensar en ese momento.

–Ya dijo. Estaba picarona ese día –mencione algo sarcástica.

Ella me miro de reojo negando de todo.

–Acéptalo. Te veías hasta bien, Luis me dijo que te luciste.

Mencione a Luis para empezar una conversación.

Ella negó todo con sus expresiones

–Estaba como siempre.

Tatiana había amanecido con un humor diferente. ¿Cómo la debía tratar hoy? Estaba totalmente rígida en no conversar en absoluto con migo –bueno, tratar de mí.

Me tranquilice con el tema de Luis, ya no tenía tantas ansias de contarle mis asuntos.

Estaba un poco molesta con Tatiana. Ya habían pasado 8 años con ella y no superaba su comportamiento natural.

Entramos al laboratorio. Me senté –de primeras en un puesto de los de atrás. Tatiana se sentó a mi lado ¿por qué lo hacía? Habían más puestos, se podía sentar con su prima Cris o con Melisa o Sofía, con la que deseara, no estaba obligada hacerse con migo, ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Deje mi mochila en el suelo. Me puse mi bata y tome mi celular para mirar la hora. Tatiana había hecho lo mismo.

Paula, Isa, Verónica, Cris, María, Ricardo, Marcos, Wilson, Darío, Miguel, Gabriel, Hernán y Antonio estaban afuera, algunos sentados en los corredores y otros platicando en la puerta. Sofía hablaba por teléfono. Cecilia y Fernanda, sentadas en su mesa, platicando, como verdaderas amigas. Melisa estaba en el puesto de Jairo, molestando al lado de Katherine. Paola estaba sentada en su puesto hablando sola mientras miraba a Hernán. Angélica, Elisa, Samuel y Sebastián no habían llegado mientras Carolina y Liliana llegaban y descargaban sus mochilas.

–Hola mis amores –se acercó Hernando. –mientras estaba a su lado, tocándole su cola de cabello.

Hernando era un chico que tenía una enfermedad física, de deformación en su cara, pero no mental, era realmente inteligente y muy querido, era el único que nos trataba de tal forma tan caballerosa.

Lo salude con una mirada muy simpática.

–Hola Hernán –saludo muy animada Tatiana – ¿cómo te va?

¿Por qué a él si le preguntaba? Ya sabía la respuesta ella es así con migo, nada más.

–Bien mi cielo y ¿tú?

–Súper bien –respondió con tanta ignorancia hacia mí.

– ¿Están bravas? –nos preguntó, notaba mi des concertación.

– ¡Noo! –negamos en dúo, irónicamente.

Nos miramos juntas y nos dimos una mini sonrisilla, negando todo con nuestros particulares gestos.

En ese instante, llegaba el profesor. Busque a Sebastián, estaba sentado junto a Wilson. Me topé con la mirada de Angélica que me saludo, dando de respuesta, igualmente un gesto; me recordó a Luis, ¿qué haría ella si se enterara de nuestro noviazgo? ¿Me dejaría de hablar? O ¿le daría igual? Bueno en tal situación ella no tenía por qué enterarse, Luis tampoco le convenía contarle a todo el mundo.

–Buenos días, chicos.

– ¡Buenos días querido profesor! –salude demasiado fuere, Wilson, demasiado sarcástico.

El profesor lo miro algo irónico pero sin disgusto.

–Raro el fastidioso de Wilson –menciono Miguel, dándose cuenta de la acción del profesor.

–Deje de ser sapo – respondió Wilson.

–Bueno ¡ya! Dejen la tontada –dijo el profesor.

Mi salón era demasiado sarcástico, Miguel no lo hacía por niño bueno era porque simplemente él tenía que llamar la atención. Defendía a Wilson, Miguel no era santo de mi devoción.

El profesor se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

–Bueno. Les voy a contar un chisme…

– ¡Cuente! Profesor –se puso bastante alarmantico, Marcos, cortándole las palabras al profesor.

Él también lo hacía llamando la atención, pero lo hacía más dramático y cómico, era demasiado gracioso y más agregarle la risa de Paula, era algo caótico.

–Peor que una vieja chismosa –anuncio María.

Paula se carcajeo más de la risa. Marcos estaba sentado con Cris mirando al profesor muy serio, era demasiado dramático, parecía un niño chiquito. Cris se asomaba a su mirada pero no lograba hacerlo reír. Todo el salón estaba en completo desorden.

Todos tenían algo, haciendo el salón algo explosivo, no éramos el peor salón. Todo dependía del profesor.

–Marcos es muy bobo –comente para Tatiana.

Tatiana seguía mirando hacia Marcos, mientras se reía.

–Bueno, basta de tanta risita –ya se estaba poniendo serio.

El profesor era raro, era simpático en algún momento y en cualquier instante con nada explota, el profesor era de tenerle miedo, porque no siempre era el mismo.

–Vamos hacer un trabajo…

– ¡Ay! ¡Noooo!. Pero cómo profesor. Luego no era un chisme –le cortaron la palabra.

Habíamos reaccionados totalmente desilusionados, pues el profesor parecía muy serio.

El profesor se quedó sorprendido por un momento, parecía desconcertado.

–Me dejan hablar –menciono el profesor.

El profesor estaba con su marcador en la mano, mientras estaba sentado en la esquina de su puesto.

Por un momento me había olvidado de mi misma, de mi situación y de mis comportamientos. Mire a Tatiana sobre mi cabello. Ella estaba mirando al frente, tenía su rostro de comportamiento serio. Ella estaba concentrada a la situación.

–Bueno, parece que ya se acabó la fiestita. Los que les pienso decir, es que... tendrá que realizar un trabajo con otro grado…

_¡¿Qué?!_ Odiaba la socialización con demás grados. Ya estaba cómoda con mi grado, era demasiado antipática para compartir con los demás. Ese día será el peor, me sentiré como moscorrofio.

–Los grados serán los 11°…

_¡Peor!_ Alejandro o Luis eran un problema para mí, bueno, realmente todos. Había algo en la mirada de la gente que me afectaba. Aun no encuentro la razón, si soy yo o son los demás.

–Tendrían que trabajar en parejas uno de cada grado. Entienden ¿no?

–Pues obvio, profe. ¿Cómo así? –menciono Wilson y Samuel.

¿Cómo iba a resolver el problema de las parejas? Estar al lado de un desconocido, _no me lo quiero ni imaginar_. Había tenido la esperanza de que mis compañeros me hubieran salvado.

–Ustedes escogerán las materia y el grado. No se emocionen, es a la azar. Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de que son el primer 9° al obtener más opción…

– ¿Profe y cuáles son las materias? –pregunto Sebastián.

–Pero si es que me dejaran terminar –miro detenidamente a Sebas –son Bilogía, Física y Química.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –no se podían distinguir las voces, mejor, eran todos. – ¿Solo esas? –Pregunto Marcos.

–Sí, solamente las tres. Los temas que desarrollaran serán los vistos en clase, mejor dicho a ellos son los que van a evaluar, esperamos mucho de ellos…

– ¡Ahh! Ya me estaba asustando –se acomodaba en su puesto, Wilson.

–Bueno, ahora empecemos el sorteo.

Diablos, estaba difícil la situación, no quería que escogieran a ningún grado, todos me afectaban. En la decisión de la materia, _Dios, Biología_.

–Paula, tendrás la fortuna de escoger el grado –Paula miro de reojo al profesor, no le parecía muy gracioso.

Paula sumergió su mano en una bola de cristal, sacando una pelotica.

No sabía a quién preferir ninguno me haría sentir cómoda.

El profesor destapo la canica. Miro hacia la tirilla de papel.

–Es 1101–se volteó para votar la tira.

_¡No!_ ¿Tenía que ver algo con migo? No creo porque quería decir que el destino existía y yo negaba rotundamente esa opción. Todo parecía que girara a mí alrededor ¿Por qué querían verme con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Era simple casualidad? Tampoco creía en la casualidad, siempre existe un motivo de algo ¿pero cuál era el motivo de esto? La única que sabía esto era Tatiana, y ella no sería capaz de armar un plan, pero qué plan, esto no es un plan, esto es un trabajo, pero un trabajo que estaba desarrollado para algo, claro para nuestro aprendizaje, _si es eso, deja de cuestionarte porque te ilusionas._

Todos comenzaron a quejarse pues algunos no apreciaban al igual que yo esa idea tan _estúpida_.

–Bueno entonces es 1101 –El profesor dio una mini sonrisilla a las quejas de los demás –ahora a ver Wilson saque la materia.

– ¿Y yo por qué profesor? –menciono sarcásticamente.

–Para que de suerte.

–Wilson si usted saca Física lo matamos – menciono Marcos.

El profesor lo miro detenidamente.

Algunos comenzaron a car cargarse pues les causo gracia la mirada del profesor.

Wilson saco una pelotita destapándola inmediatamente.

El profesor se la quitó al instante pues él tenía que verla primero.

–Biología –miro a Marcos.

_¡Perfecto! _Era un buen augurio esto, aunque sea esto no será tan estúpido de lo que pensaba, no iría a parecer una boba sumergido dentro de una multitud desconocida.

Luego de esto comenzó la maldita clase que obviamente era una de las desgracias.

La hora paso por desapercibida al inmediato de que mis pensamientos se tranquilizaran a la idea de que esta semana no sería nada fácil.

Toda una algarabía de voces que arrullaban el salón mientras el profesor escribía en el tablero, mientras mi mirada se dirigía del tablero al cuaderno. Tatiana estaba exactamente igual que yo, no habíamos mencionada palabra alguna desde que Hernán nos preguntó si estábamos bravas. Tatiana había estado de acuerdo conmigo al decir que no, entonces no me tenía que preocupar por nada.

La hora se había hecho más corta por el acortamiento que hicimos al comienzo. Era agradable que no estuviéramos una hora completa bajo la maldita Física. Sonó el timbre tan fuerte de lo común que mis oídos no los soportaba.

Me incline para recoger mi mochila. No era extraño que el timbre sonara tan fuerte como para solo mi incomodidad, no era extraño que Alejandro iría a estar tan cerca de mí mañana, no era tan extraño ser novia de Luis y no era aún más extraño ser yo la que estaba viviendo todo al mismo tiempo. Luego alce mi mirada, Tatiana ya estaba en la puerta y el laboratorio ya estaba casi vació, _que lenta_.

Angélica estaba terminando de hablar con el profesor, mientras yo pasa atónita por su lado, no la mire, no era capaz, ella me miro algo alternada, mientras se despidió del profesor.

–No me esperas, Bella –me anuncio casi al oído.

Yo la mire con agrado, era inevitable mirar a esta chica que ha sido una gran amiga.

Angélica se quedó callada por un momento mientras mirábamos juntas sobre nuestro camino.

–Bella… ¿Luis qué me quería decir? –Me menciona algo indecisa.

_¡Que! ¡NOOO! ¿Maira era capaz de eso? _No estaba segura de lo que era capaz Maira, pero hasta ese punto. Lo sé, no le había advertido nada ella y lo que le había dicho no era de mucha importancia. Podría haberlo utilizado como medio de conversación.

–Luis… nada, nada de importancia –mencione desconcertada.

¿Qué podía mencionarle sobre Luis? ¿Qué me podía inventar? Lo único que sabía es que ella no tendría que enterarse de nada. Tendría que inventarle algo pero qué estupidez le mencionaba.

– ¿Cómo? Si Maira me dijo que él te había buscado para que me digieras algo.

–Ahh, si, es que el me menciono algo estúpido pero ahora que me acuerdo me dijo que… te digiera que lo llamaras mañana por la noche.

_¡Qué! Ay Dios mío_. Como podía haber metido a Luis en esto. Luis qué le podía mencionar a ella, bueno lo de mencionar si se podía, la podía engañar tan fácilmente que sería genial. Lo peor de esta estúpida idea era que tenía que verlo hoy para suplicarle que me salvara de esto.

–Y ¿para qué? –Cambio de facciones.

–No sé, ahí si no se para que seria.

–Y ¿por qué te lo digo a ti?

–Porque nos encontramos en el camino –cambie totalmente de actitud, antes de que ella notara algo extraño.

Angélica era especial, podía confiar en ella como ella podía confiar en mí, ella me ofrecía la casilla de amistad que me pudiese de dar, pero era yo a la que me negaba cualquier garantía.

Angélica era esa amiga que te empuja a cualquier acción –seleccionando obviamente la acción –es esa que me da una opción mostrándome que es lo bueno y lo malo de lo otro me encargaba yo. Era genial sentarme a platicar con ella podía sentirme necesaria hacia alguien. Tanto como ella, yo le decía que es esto y que no lo es, creo que esto me había llevado a que ella confiara en mí.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que ella me contara pues ella era nueva en el colegio este año –pero se conocía con Luis desde pequeños –no podía decir que un largo tiempo marcaba nuestra amistad pues todo el tiempo no era para mí, también estaba su amiga Elisa y Samuel y en muchos casos Cris. El poco tiempo lo teníamos para conocernos, ahora ya nos conocemos pero aún falta tiempo, ella me cuenta pero no lo suficiente, hablábamos de temas generales, comunes, pero aun así teníamos una conexión increíble a la hora de pensar.

Angélica mantenía una relación con Gabriel, bueno mantenían una relación extraña en días eran novios en otros no, pero aun así Ángela lo quería lo sabía. El que no parecía apreciarla era él, él era un desgraciado. Tengo dudas de quien es Gabriel. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Angie fuera, ella también tenía sus costumbre, no era el angelito que todos le hacen daño, ella era también desgraciada.

Ya llevábamos un poco de tiempo en silencio y solo ahora me arriesgue a hablarle.

–Angie, no lo vayas a llamarlo temprano, me pidió que fuera tarde.

Ella me miro detenidamente.

–Claro –luego menciono.

No adentramos al salón para la clase de Ingles. Me dirigí para el último puesto de la antepenúltima fila, justo a la derecha de Gustavo y a la izquierda de Gabriel y Carolina al frente, Tatiana justo al frente de Gabriel.

No estaba lo suficiente animada para molestar a Gustavo, estaba desconcertada, no más aun ansiosa de que todo saliera mal. _¡Noo! Dios mío_. Me había olvidado completamente de Alejandro, Alejandro era otro estúpido problema.

–Mañana estaré enferma, lo juro, no vendré a estudiar –mientras salía de la clase, al lado de Tatiana.

Me miro extraña y algo sarcástica.

– ¡Que! No crees que es un maldito problema –le replique a esa mirada.

Ahora me miraba aún más extraña.

Salíamos hacía la maldita multitud que tanto daño me hacía, pero los malditos profesores nos prohibían quedarnos dentro de las aulas o en los cuartos. Mis pensamientos estaban hacia el día siguiente. ¿Cómo me comportare? ¿Seré genialmente inteligente mañana? O ¿seré la maldita moscorrofio de siempre?

Alejandro era simplemente el chico que hacía que mis acciones padecieran bajo un embrujo que los embrutecía aún más.

Nos sentamos en una banca la más cercana al edificio de las aulas, no nos gustaba mucho alejarnos de adonde pertenecíamos para luego regresar y dar una pequeña pasarela por todos esos ojos que se asoman detrás de tu espalda.

En la hora de Lenguaje nos platicamos por razones de grupo, nos reunimos con Sebas y ella, eran de tres, y siempre termino mirándola a ella y al patán de Sebastián.

Podríamos creer que la algarabía y los niños de 6° eran los que nos entretenían, nada más. Las conversaciones tenía que surgir dentro de mí y, yo para hablar era sobre algo muy interesante, tenía temas interesantes, claro está, pero ella no le interesaba. No le interesaba en absoluto el sufrimiento y la ansiedad que estoy viviendo por que no sea mañana pero a ella no le importa mucho.

La brisa y el aire fresco que rosaba sobre mi rostro, era tan placentero, agradaba el día fresco que amanecía hoy en el infernal Neiva. Era agradable sentir que tu pelo se roza con tu rostro y que tus pulmones pueden sentir ese aire fresco que vive en el día. Me arregoste sobre la banca, por un momento quería cerrar los ojos pero me contuve, opte por no hacerlo. Los pájaros cantaban lo único agobiante eran esa gritería y euforia de los mocosos y la agobiante y ansiosa presencia de Tatiana.

–Después de Lenguaje toca Matemáticas –pregunte, algo perezosa.

–Sociales –me respondió.

– ¿A quién le toca noticias?

–A nosotros.

– ¡Que! Ay no, yo no traje. –Esto me tenía que pasar – ¿tu trajiste una de sobra?

–Creo que sí.

– ¿Me la regalas? –suplique algo intimidada.

Ella acepto con su rostro.

No estaba preparada para leer una noticia, sentía que me roncaría la voz, que todo mi cuerpo sería un estorbo para esa clase. Ya estaba acostumbrada a leer la noticia y no tenía por qué sentir miedo pero eran esos extraños días en los cuales me agobiaba a mí misma.

Por un momento me deje de nuevo llevar por la briza, dejando que todo mi cuerpo se consumirá en este único día que no duraría para siempre. ¿Por qué Neiva tenía que ser un infierno? El calor hacía verme horrible, hacía que mi genio no fuera soportable hasta un límite. Amo la briza, el viento, amo el frio, odio el calor, la lluvia, lo húmedo, pero desgraciadamente nunca existe un equilibrio.

Alejandro era muy astuto en no rodear la zona en donde yo me encontraba, bueno es que el destino no soporta que yo lo vea a él o ¿él a mí? _No, yo a él_. El colegio es muy grande y sus aulas las separaron de las nuestras a un lugar más apartado de los _mocosos,_ un lugar lleno de "paz", que les permita estudiar con más concentración, _¡Ja! Como no, eso solo se lo creen ellos._

Los 10° y 11° se los llevaron cerca del coliseo donde construyeron seis aulas, mejor, un edificio de dos plantas donde solo se encuentran los chicos _grandes _y _maduros_. _Para su información el otro año estaremos ahí, pero mi Alejandro ya no estará. Ruego por que pierda el año_. En horas como esta se dirigían a la cafetería que quedaba muy cerca de allí al perder el tiempo lejos de la algarabía.

Me importaba, claro, pero no era tan estúpida como para buscarlo o vivir detrás de él, no, nuca lo haría, así me esté muriendo por dentro. Mi dignidad es más fuerte que cualquier debilidad contra el deseo.

_Bueno_, mañana me arreglare lo más hermosa que mi "belleza" pueda llegar, _que problema_. No existía ninguna belleza en mí, estaba segura, nunca en mi vida me he sentido bella. _Ok, seguimos_. Caminare como si nadie ni nada me afectara, ¿por qué otro maldito problema? Las malditas palabras y miradas me hieren, _ush_. Tratare en lo posible porque si pueda lograrlo, aunque sea esto si tiene solución. Entrare en la clase sin mirarlo, esto si lo puedo hacer, _es genial ¿no?_ Lo ignoraré completamente como si él para mí no valiera nada. Sin negarlo, sé que lo puedo hacer y muy bien, soy una experta en temas como esos. Mi mayor miedo es que mi cobardía me lleve a perder una oportunidad, una oportunidad de que él me mire, una oportunidad en donde lleguemos a hablar, en saber que el tiempo se perdió y mis ilusiones se fueron con él. Saber que muchas veces mi hipocresía me ha llevado a que las puertas de la oportunidad se cierren, tan fuertes sobre mí y luego llegue mi maldita lamentación.

Si llego allí y ninguna oportunidad está abierta para mí, ¿de qué me sirve mi intento de su mirada sobre mí? Tengo más que cualquier oportunidad del destino, hacer que su mirada sea sobre mí y que todo gire sobre nosotros. _Estúpido, Bella, luego no eras anti romántica, ¡por Dios!_

El maldito timbre sonó, esta vez exactamente igual que siempre.

Estaba sentada de nuevo frente a la clase de la profesora Katia, seguíamos en el trabajo en grupo, Sebastián estaba a mi derecha.

– ¿Estas brava, mi amor? –Me dijo, algo patético.

–No.

Estaba abrumada.

– ¿Y entonces?

– ¿De qué? –Me estaba haciendo la estúpida.

– ¿Por qué esta así? –Me miro cansado de sus explicaciones.

–Por el clima –le di un sarcasmo –no está el día genial, es increíble –ahora si estaba consciente de lo que le mencionaba.

Me miro algo fatigado de mis palabras. Me reí a su gesticulación, mirándome de nuevo.

–Ok –dije –mejor haga ese trabajo que nosotras ya hicimos la primera parte.

– ¡Ahh!, claro, ustedes –se centró en su cuaderno.

Nos miramos con Tatiana, Sebastián no soportaba la verdad ni los reproches.

Realmente el maldito trabajo lo terminamos de hacer los tres. Sebastián ayudo, realmente en lo más mínimo. Pero teníamos que aceptar su colaboración, mínima, pero era algo valido para él.

Terminamos las agitaciones que todos los días permanecían sin remedio. Había reaccionado a la tierra y mis sentidos ya estaban más puestos en mí. Podía reaccionar a cualquier estupidez o perfectamente podría ser una tarde genial.

Era una cola enorme, todos con bandejas de colores, la mía era roja. Estaba decidida en tomar espaguetis y papas al vapor. La ensalada era difícil, ninguna me gustaba pero era lo único que tenía que ser obligatorio. Escogí con la de repollo. Postre, delicioso, estaba mi preferido como menú del día, pedazo de torta fría, solo un pedazo. De beber, escogí jugo de chulupa.

Tatiana estaba a espaldas mías. La espere a que escogiera su bebida. Nada me podía poder más nervioso que la presencia de alguien que me conoce pero que no sé qué decir. Alejandro Trujillo apareció frente a mí, cuando terminaba su turno en la segunda cola.

–Hola muda –me saludo demasiado simpático.

–Hola… –traté al máximo de decir algo más pero no pude.

Me miraba esperanzado, _pobre_. Sabía perfectamente que él no se conformaba con tal saludo.

Creo que siempre era así, _bueno_ es que nunca habíamos estado juntos, solos, siempre estaba Maira. Ahora, él tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, _bueno_, siempre la tiene ¿pero por qué a mí? No sabía por qué, lo que sabía era que él me caía genial.

– ¿Te sientas con migo?

Mire algo inmediata a Tatiana. Parecía haberse dado cuenta y me señalo la mesa de Melisa, de inmediato me tranquilice.

–Digo… –respondió a mi mirada.

Le acepte con un gesto.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas centrales a cuatro mesas estaba mi amiga.

La presencia de Alejandro me recordó a mi Alejandro Torres.

Me senté demasiado incomoda, solamente como si estuviera ahí mi cuerpo. Al instante decidí mirar sobre los hombros de Alejandro para encontrar a Torres pero ninguna señal daba, voltee a mi espalda para asegurarme pero tampoco ¿cómo hacia este chico para siempre esconderse de mí?

Trujillo me miraba muy sonriente, era muy intimidante su mirada, ¿por qué me intimidaba? No tenía que poner problema a esto de nuevo, _pero era que me intimidaba. ¡Sopórtalo Bella!_

Alejandro era simplemente un chico que lo podría caracterizar por su sonrisa y por su simpatía ese me daría a entender que no hay problema.

–Me gusta este mismo postre – miro hacia mí.

No me había dado cuanta, era tanto el agobio que no me permitía mirar nada sobre él.

Mire el postre deslizando una sonrisilla sobre mi rostro.

–Me fascina –era demasiado corta.

Quería decirle que amo las fresas, con las que venía acompañado el postre pero era impotente.

– ¿Te gusta la ensalada? –me miro a mí.

Le di la señal que no. _Pobre chico_, este está acostumbrado a platicar tanto, a la cual los dos son compatibles.

–Yo tampoco.

Me reí a hurtadillas, era estúpido.

–Bella, ¿qué me cuentas? –por fin se había decidido a preguntarme algo más serio.

Ahora el maldito problema era yo, qué le respondía, _nada, no Bella, es estúpido, pero entonces qué le cuento_.

–Nada… –respondí insatisfecha.

Tanto complicarme para decir lo mismo.

Él se rio bajo de mí, sentía compasión por mí.

Quería al mismo tiempo pedirle que me digiera que se le pasaba por su mente al verme, quería que si estaba fingiendo para hacerme sentir bien lo dejara de hacer porque me intimidaba aún más fuerte. Su suspicacia a mis respuestas me daban credibilidad a lo que siempre he intentado decirme: soy una totalmente estúpida.

Ahora mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo me miraba, con tanta mesura en su mirada. Ahora era incertidumbre lo que se me avecinaba a mis pensamientos. Mis espaguetis se deslizaban en mis labios. De repente su mirada tan poseedora me produjo una risilla que no pude contener.

Él se motivó a mi risilla. Pero no menciona nada, no se encuentra necesitado de avergonzarse frente de mí ¿y por qué no lo hace? ¿Soy intimidante? ¿A Alejandro Trujillo? _Por Dios_.

– ¿Eres Isabella o solo Bella? –Después de unos minutos del amenazador silencio.

Lo mire interesado. Me sentía bien por él, sentía que él quería volver a recompensarse y me parecía bien ya que yo no podía hacerlo por él.

–Isabella… –Me quede pensando en el nombre –Isabella.

–Isabella –pensó en el nombre al igual –entonces de dónde viene Bella.

–Bella…–Deslice una gesto sobre mi rostro. Era lógico pero su necesidad de verme hablar lo hacía ignorante –viene de la abreviación Isa-Bella es igual a cuando le dicen Isa.

No agregue lo más importante. Fui bautizada así por mi _ex mejor_ amiga pero eso no pertenecía a la pregunta. Soy demasiado_, me paso_, de lo especifica. _¡Espera!_ Soy así cuando alguien me pone nerviosa, cuando siento que debo ser interesante, cuando siento que yo estoy dentro de mis pensamientos pero que ellos de alguna forma que se les prohíben que no pueden salir de allí. ¿Por qué con Alejandro Trujillo? _Es nuevo punto. El tiempo se encargara que estas sensaciones se acomodes de nuevo en ti._

– ¿Y no te gusta que te digan Isa? –Me miro.

Ahora entablábamos una conversación.

Esta pregunta nunca la he pensado. Pensé en _Isa_, no, no puedo, de inmediato mis pensamientos me traen a Isa, mi compañera. Soy Bella y ella Isa. O soy Bella o Isabella pero Isa…no, no puedo es como volver a nacer, pero aun así no puedo. Me veo tras mis pensamientos estirando mi mano diciendo soy Isa mientras soy físicamente Isabella Sánchez. Es algo que ya quedo marcado tanto para mí como para ella. No lo podía concebir en ninguna forma.

–No. –Un no seguro. Al fin permití que una aceptación o negación se digiera.

Se mostró desconcertado. Lo entiendo, puede ser para él fácil creer que Isa y Bella pueden significar lo mismo.

–Es como si te digieran que dé a hora en adelante te irán a decir… –Pienso en un nombre –Maira.

Él se estremeció a su postura.

–Tampoco es tan drástico –me miro con una deslizante sonrisilla.

–Lo es. No por el tipo de nombre, sino… ¿qué se te paso por la mente cuando te mencione Maira?

_¡Estaba hablando! Por Dios, una raya._

Él me miro algo curioso por mi pregunta.

–En Maira.

– ¿No en ti?

–No. –Se quedó perplejo.

–Es igual. Mis pensamientos me traen a Isa Sánchez a mi cabeza, es como si no fuera yo. No tiene nada que ver con el nombre sino a la persona que se le dio el nombre.

Dios, ¿de dónde salieron esas palabras?

Todo mejoraba, ya no sentía lastima por él pero no era hora que esto que siento no se esfumara, ya habíamos hablado pero aun así su sonrisa, mirada me intimidaban ¿por qué?


End file.
